


Contigo

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Es demasiado triste, Gay, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: A pesar de todo, él prefería permanecer a su lado, sabía que no podía -y no quería- vivir sino era a su lado.
 
Lucas Trent/Dick Grayson





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es pedido de Andy, ella dijo, y cito: "QUE SUFRAN"
> 
> Así, hasta con mayúsculas lo puso. Y bueno, aquí tienen a esta cosita fea que nació a partir de eso. 
> 
> A todo esto, les comparto una página en donde estaremos participando varios escritores del fandom, subiendo drabbles de distintas parejas. 
> 
> Les dejo el link en las notas finales.

Las cosas no iban saliendo bien.

Se suponía que esa era la última misión, era su boleto a una vida normal. Huirían de todo, de Bruce, de Gotham, y de Gardener, y de todos. Casi podría decir que por un momento la ilusión de tener algo bueno, algo que su realidad nunca pudiera corromper.

 

_—Hey, Goldie, ¿Qué te parece si nos largamos?_

_Esa fue la pregunta que inició todo. Dick sonrió en su momento, tentado por la idea de escapar. Terminó de lavarse el rostro mientras buscaba en el rostro de su pareja algún indicio que le dijera si estaba bromeando._

_El mayor, que estaba terminando de afeitarse, dejó la navaja en el lavabo y le dedicó una mirada tan profunda que simplemente hizo el corazón del acróbata aumentar su ritmo. Lucas siempre había tenido ese aire de despreocupado. Eso le había ayudado a su relación cuando Bruce no aprobó su existencia._

_— Vámonos lejos luego de esto._ —  _aceptó el chico colgándole sus brazos para obligarlo a agacharse y así poder darle un beso._

Había sido una trampa. Y él no sabía como explicarse a si mismo el error. No sabía en que momento había confiado tanto en sus predicciones que no consideró este escenario. Tal vez era porque había olvidado después de todo su fragilidad. Con terror sujeto las manos cada vez más heladas de aquel hombre que era su pareja gemela. Sabía lo que pasaría. Ahora era más evidente que nunca. Sintió como poco a poco el ruido a su alrededor dejaba de perder sentido y fuerza, solo se esforzaba en percibir el pulso en el cuerpo que sostenía.

Un débil apretoncito lo trajo a la realidad. En ese rostro tan precioso y seguro no había rastros de dolor alguno. Incluso había una débil sonrisa.

— Prométeme que vas a intentar salir de aquí. — dijo con voz ronca su otra mitad. Porque sí, estaba seguro de que así eran. El complemento del otro. Ambos tan diferentes, y ni siquiera eran una combinación armoniosa que se completaban perfectamente como dicen las historias falsas de amor. No, lo suyo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, porque son como extraños, cada uno de un mundo diferente por cosas de la vida coincidieron.

— Sabes que no lo haré. — respondió con tranquilidad. No era por cursilería. No lo lograría, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba más tiempo para poder salir de allí, la nave se autodestruiría dentro de poco. Solo podría salir de ahí con vida si fuese un super hombre. Pero no lo era.

—Que testarudo eres. — intentó reír. De verdad lo intentó, pero tenía un pulmón dañado y pronto se estaría ahogando en su propia sangre.

Un "sh" suave y tranquilizador se dejó oír. Sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía que era lo mejor para él. Agradeció saber que moriría al lado de él, que no tendría que vivir con esa imagen en su cabeza.

_—No eres lo mejor para él. Las personas como él, no están con personas como tú._ —  _sentenció fríamente el hermano menor de Richard. Damian ni siquiera se dignaba a mencionar su nombre, pues estaba furioso. Su hermano y mentor los estaba dejando por un asesino, ¿No era irónico? Era lo mismo que tanto había renegado de él y Todd en su momento._

_—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que un niño que no ha vivido pueda decir al respecto._  —  _fue su respuesta, jamás le dejaría ver a esa familia cómo afectaba su relación lo que ellos hacían y decían. No les daría el placer de dañar así a Richard, no ahí._

 

 

Los ojos que siempre le devolvían una sensación cálida comenzaban a apagarse, como si por cada minuto que pasaba, un pedacito de alma muriera.

Nunca había sido un hombre religioso. No creía en la vida después de la muerte. Pero sabía que muy muy en el fondo, ahora deseaba que fuese así. La parte más egoísta de él salía a flote.

—No tienes que hacerlo tú. — acotó Dick luego de un rato. El tiempo comenzaba a dejar de contarse para ellos, pues difícilmente podrían decir que solo estaban pasando unos segundos: El detonador estaba programado para volar todo en menos de un minuto.

—Tienes arruinado el brazo. No cortarías lo suficientemente profundo. — comentó con tranquilidad. Estaba esperando. Esperando a que fuesen los últimos momentos de ambos. Sólo faltaba poco. Y aunque podría abrir una puerta, ya era tarde. Cuando encontró a Dick así… Ya lo sabía. Sabía que no resistiría el viaje, con suerte lograrían a entubarlo, pero el daño era crítico.

—Lucas… Te amo. — su voz se quebró no por la fuerza de su tristeza, sino porque la sangre ya impedía el paso al oxígeno. Solo necesito apoyar el filo del cuchillo de caza en su costado y empuñarlo con fuerza. El cuerpo de Dick dejó de moverse y su respiración ya de por sí trabajosa cesó.

Tiró el arma con asco, y cerró los ojos. Volvió el sonido, y podía escuchar el ir y venir de las hombres que habían intentado matarlos, y que ya debían estar abandonando el lugar.

 

 

_—¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ —  _exclamó un desnudo Dick luego de la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Una sonrisa arrogante se desbordaba de su rostro y respondió pelutante_

_— Es el mejor sexo que tendrás en toda tu vida pajarito, porque a partir de ahora, eres solo mio._  —  _recibió un bien merecido almohadazo, seguido de un beso._

_El colchón crujió lastimeramente por el nuevo movimiento. Dick se había sentado sobre su abdomen y lo aprisionaba contra la cama. Esa expresión de genuina felicidad, cariño y pasión lo agobio de momento._

_Te odio por ser tan malditamente tú. Me encantas solo con eso._

Y luego, la luz los envolvió.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el link de la página:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Para-Fantasear-DC-SLASH-803845366419764/
> 
> Aquí van a encontrar Elena Grayson, a Polaris, y a más escritoras y escritores del fandom. 
> 
> Ojala que no me quieran matar por este pequeño Fanfic(?)


End file.
